Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brake control device for a vehicle by a so-called semi-brake-by-wire system with the ability to secure the pedal stroke by allowing the inflow of brake fluid generated by the braking operation, while to ensure the brake fluid pressure due to braking operation during a system failure.
Related Art
In the brake control system of semi-brake-by-wire system, if the system is started after depression of a brake pedal, the stroke will be elongated or extended (i.e. a state in which the reaction force is smaller than normal, despite a larger stroke of pedal than normal) so that a sense of discomfort or strange feeling is imparted to the driver.
To avoid this strange feeling due to the elongation of the brake stroke, when the system is started or actuated after depression of the brake pedal, such a control is known in which a second switching valve is closed to prevent fluid from flowing into a stroke simulator (for example, see JP Patent Application Publication No. 2004-268868).